


盒子

by RiverFragrance



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Bijo ka Yajuu, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 汤薰
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 2





	盒子

**Author's Note:**

> 2007年《神探伽利略》刚开播时，我正好在重温福山雅治的另一套经典《美女或野兽》。当时我特别喜欢松岛菜菜子饰演的女主角鹰宫真，心心念念地想将这位御姐和傲娇物理天才进行跨剧拉郎配。但当我进一步分析人物性格的时候，发现这两个角色不太适合在一起，但让鹰宫真遇上汤川学的想法却一直保留至今。由于鹰宫真在此只是客串，所以如果你没有看过《美女或野兽》也没有关系，并不影响阅读本文。  
> 第一次写同人，还是需要一定理科背景的同人，实在不是一件容易事。时隔多年重新写作，文笔未免生疏，如有错漏，敬请见谅。

帝都大学第十三研究室，来了一位美女。

“我拒绝。”汤川学整理着教案，头也不抬地回答。

“我早就说过老师最近真的很忙，实在抽不出时间，我们还有实验要做，麻烦您请回吧。”正在准备实验器具的栗林助教连忙帮腔。

“放弃可不是我人生的信条，我会等到你的。”冷冷地抛下一句话之后，高挑的身影伴随着高跟鞋的哒哒声扬长而去。

“老师……”栗林助教还想说点什么。

“还有十分钟。”汤川学翻弄着教案。

“是。”知道对方不想再谈论这个话题，栗林撇撇嘴，重新投入到实验的准备工作中。

中午十二点四十分，结束了一上午工作的汤川学走出教学楼。

“我可告诉过你我是不会放弃的。”路旁的长椅上传来一个声音。

“我也告诉过你我没有兴趣上电视。”

“以我的专业判断，观众对物理学家推理的话题会大感兴趣，节目收视率一定很会高，这对你筹募研究资金也会大有帮助。”

“我不愿意在一堆猎奇的陌生人前吹嘘自己的工作。”汤川学继续前行。

“那不谈工作，谈谈私事怎么样？”鹰宫真把膝上的手提电脑移到长椅上，优雅地站起身。

“我们俩之间有什么私事可谈？”扶了下鼻梁上的镜架，汤川学停下脚步。

“好歹一场相识，就不能出来吃个饭叙叙旧吗？自从上次在纽约一聚，我们已经有将近两年没见过面了，我保证在甜品上桌之前不谈公事。”

“我下午还有工作。”话说如此，但汤川知道对方不会就此善罢甘休。

“那我们去食堂吃好了。”敏锐地捕捉到对方话中的妥协之意，鹰宫真开始收拾一旁的电脑和文件。

“啊……真的好怀念，那么多年，研究室也还是老样子。栗林老师一点也没变，啊，我意思是说您保养得当啦！”重回旧地，内海薰仿佛又变成了当年那个初出茅庐的莽撞小女警，还一不小心戳到了栗林助教的痛处。

“是啊，你跟老师的关系还不是一样十年如一日地原地踏步。”虽然知道内海这家伙并无恶意，也已经接受了可能到退休都还是一名助教的现实，可栗林还是忍不住小小地反击一下。

“栗林老师这样说未免太失礼了吧！”不知道是因为恼怒还是因为被击中死穴，内海薰红着脸地抗议。

“我知道我没有立场说这样失礼的话，但是眼看着你和老师以年为单位绕着太平洋兜兜转转地蹉跎青春，我也忍不住想劝你一句，”这些年相处下来，栗林和内海尽管不是至交，也算得上是半个老友，“你明知道怪人伽利略的个性，该主动的时候你就必须要主动。把你刑警的果断拿出来，再这样下去，老师可就被大美人给追走咯。” 言语间大有怒其不争之意。

“什么大美人？”内海薰刻意回避栗林前半部分的话。

“就是最近从纽约归国的电视制作人鹰宫真，她今天早上来找老师了，对话间听起来跟老师的关系匪浅哦，好像是老师久别重逢的前女友。不知道她这次回国是不是冲着老师而来，我说你这家伙好歹有点危机感啊！” 有意无意地，栗林隐瞒了鹰宫登门拜访的主要目的是为即将推出的电视节目邀请嘉宾。

“原来老师在纽约的时候就已经有了新的生活，怪不得这些年他都没怎么联系我。”以为自己一直安于与汤川老师 “友达以上，恋人未满”的关系，可被栗林老师这样一激，内海薰心里居然涌上一股沉积多年的酸楚，本能地想逃避，“我有事先走了，桌子上的点心和咖啡是答谢汤川老师之前的帮忙，下次有时间我再来拜访。”

“哎哎哎，你可不要乱想啊，我看他俩没有还到你想象的那种关系。”意识到这猛药下得剂量过大出现了反效果，栗林连忙跑到门前阻止内海离去的脚步。“就算你要放弃，你也应该求证你的猜测。因为一个预判的结果而愚蠢地放弃进一步验证，难道这样就可以说服你自己吗？”

“栗林老师，”心情仍然低落，内海却忍不住想笑，“你的口吻真的好像汤川老师。”

“就算我是毫不起眼的万年助手，你也别忘了我也是正经物理系出身的好不好！”栗林假装生气地反驳着。

帝都大学食堂

汤川一边漫不经心地拌着纳豆，一边看向桌子对面的人，“你这次回来是为了新节目的制作？”

“嗯，顺便和洋海结个婚。”看着刚热气腾腾的咖喱饭，鹰宫随口回答。

“跟永濑君结婚？”汤川停下手上的动作。

“准确来说是补办婚礼，我们上个月一时兴起飞去拉斯维加斯注册了。这次我回国筹备新节目，他也跟着一起回来筹备婚礼。”鹰宫拿出手机，向汤川展示他们注册结婚时的纪念照。照片上新娘穿着简约的白色礼裙端庄大方，而新郎则拿着吉他搞怪地打扮成拉斯维加斯经典的猫王形象，风格南辕北辙，却莫名和谐。

“想不到一向计划周全的大制作人也会闪电结婚。”汤川揶揄。

“你的说法完全不符合逻辑，计划周全和闪电结婚之间并不矛盾。”细嚼慢咽下一口咖喱，鹰宫学着汤川的口吻反驳。

不期然地被将一军，汤川自嘲一笑，“实在有趣。”

“即使那么多年来因为工作关系不时分隔两地，但大家一直都深知彼此的心意。所谓的一时兴起是一个计划内的变量，它只决定了结婚的时机，而并不是结婚的原因。”鹰宫进一步解释到，“那你呢？最近怎么样？”

“自从晋升为教授后不得不跟更多的俗事打交道，除了本职的研究和教学工作，还要应酬科研项目的赞助人，还要再次协助警方破案，现在连你这位大制作人都找上门来了。”汤川半真半假地抱怨着。

“那……你跟‘锗小姐’还好吗？”

“咳咳……”汤川呛了一口茶水，再一次后悔那次在纽约一时喝多而泄露太多私人信息。想起鹰宫和永濑听说自己把锗当作饯别礼物送给内海时的夸张反应，汤川不禁握拳轻敲前额，试着回忆当时还说了哪些不该说的心底话……

难得目睹物理学家的窘态，鹰宫不免轻笑出声，记得二十年前两人在美国求学，大约是因为同为日本留学生又同是学界精英的缘故，总免不了被人有意无意地撮合。刚开始时她还真试过和汤川约会，可惜进一步了解后发现大家毫不来电，吃过几顿饭之后也就慢慢淡了下来。直到两年前她和男友永濑洋海在纽约酒吧Happy Hour时巧遇独自一人觅食的汤川，想不到这位冷傲的物理学家在自来熟的洋海面前居然毫无招架之力，几巡酒下来两人便称兄道弟地打开了话匣子。

假装察觉不出汤川的尴尬，鹰宫拿出一副专业新闻人的架势追问“她还好吗？”

“看起来不错。”

“还仅仅是朋友？”

“我不是你的采访对象，况且我可不知道日理万机的制作人还有闲心关心别人的私事。”不打算继续这个让他万分不自在的话题，汤川把注意力放在面前的纳豆拌饭上。

唉，看来这种私人八卦还是由玩世不恭的洋海来发问更在行，鹰宫识相地闭嘴，开始专心吃着咖喱饭。

半晌。

“鹰宫。”

“嗯？”

“除了我自己，你是我认识的人当中看起来最不需要婚姻的一个。”

“你是在暗示我长着一副嫁不出去的样子吗？”鹰宫开着玩笑，“的确，婚姻对于我来说不是必需品，但真要来了我也不会抗拒，尤其对象是洋海。”

“可为什么一定走出自己的舒适圈，改变现有的关系呢？”

“论及量变造到质变的过程似乎你比我更有研究，有时候不是人刻意要改变，而是在日久相处中彼此牵绊，相互依赖，共同经历的点滴日积月累，最终把关系推进到另一个阶段。”鹰宫眉眼弯弯，意有所指。

“哈，哈，哈，”汤川发出标志性的怪笑，“实在有趣，你不来研究物理可惜了。”

“谢了，我只是习惯了面对不同的人用不同的说话方式，对你只能用伽利略的语言罢了。相比起沉闷的研究，我还是更喜欢在收视为王的电视圈里打滚，说到收视率....”收敛起小女儿态，鹰宫试着不着痕迹地把话题转到工作上。

“不。”汤川没等她把话说完便一口回绝。

又是一阵静寂。

“不是所有的关系都能够套用你刚才的比喻。”解决掉一大碗纳豆拌饭，汤川学闷闷地来了一句。

鹰宫放下手中的勺子。“好吧，换一个比喻。1935年，奥地利物理学家薛定谔提出一个著名的思想实验：把猫、毒药瓶和一个带有放射性物质的装置放在一个封闭的铁盒里，一旦放射性物质发生衰变，装置就会被触发，毒药瓶子会被打破从而杀死猫。在一个小时内，放射性物质原子发生或不发生衰变的概率同为50%，也就是说，在这一个小时内，这只猫会处于‘既生又死’的叠加状态。”

“你应该意识到你正在给一个物理学教授上科普课吧？”汤川眯了眯眼睛，不满地坐直身子。

不理会对方的打岔，鹰宫接着说，“再聪明的物理学家，也不可能精确预知核衰变何时发生，除非打开盒子，否则你无法得知猫的死活，然而一旦打开盒子，整个观察过程也会随之结束。所以你宁愿保持这种‘既生又死’的状态，也不愿意打开盒子去为你们这段关系做个决断。”

“……首先，这个悖论是薛定谔用以反驳量子力学的哥本哈根诠释，不能简单地套用到宏观世界中，因为现实生活中猫不可能处于‘既生又死’的状态，这完全不符合逻辑……”

“汤川君。”

“按照哥本哈根诠释，在薛定谔猫的思想实验里，测量或观察的概念并没有被良好定义……”

“汤川君。”

“与之相关的还有杨氏双缝实验……”

“汤！川！学！”抛却一贯优雅的形象，鹰宫再三提高声量，终于成功打断物理学家滔滔不绝的说教。

“你的问题在于读书太多，想得更多。”

蜷缩在校园的长椅上，内海薰回想起汤川老师当年这里送锗的情形，不免苦笑。

“笨蛋……”

无可否认，汤川学是她生命中一个独特的存在。即使他们这些年来鲜有联系，即使如今的她已经成长为可以独当一面的刑警，即使他们在工作以外从没有过多的交集，然而这都不能抹杀他在她心里无法替代的位置。

一开始她只是请求他协助调查与物理相关的棘手案子，在他的相助之下，她屡破奇案，慢慢在署里站稳脚跟，她依赖他，信任他，甚至敬慕他。渐渐地，她渴望成为和他一样优秀的人，为此她只身前往俄克拉荷马闯荡，到后来她归国荣升，而他却因为古芝伸吾的案子而远走美国。也许终究注定是要错过的吧，她不禁这样想。不是没考虑过追到纽约去，告诉他不管发生任何事情，不管他做出什么决定，她都会一直在他身边支持他。但这些是他所想要听到的话吗？她不知道。与其飞蛾扑火般地造成对方困扰，倒不如留在原地默默守候。现在想来，这或许也是他把锗石交给她时的心情吧。

毋需栗林提醒，她早已意识到和汤川老师之间的胶着状态。作为一个优秀的刑警，首要的条件是拥有敏锐的感知。她能够感知到每一次你来我往之间流淌的情愫，自然也能感知到他在关键时刻的迟疑和退却。不是情侣，却一同经历过死生契阔。她曾经认为，再耗上多几个十年来读懂这个怪人，以朋友的身份和他厮守终身，未尝不是一种浪漫。但今天她发现她错了，如果真的甘心只做朋友的话，为什么当栗林暗示汤川老师可能已经心有所属时，她会感受到熊熊燃烧的独占欲夹杂着满腹委屈呢？

“如果你不甘心的话你就去跟他挑明啊！”栗林的话犹在耳边，“你有什么好怕的，万一他拒绝你的话，下次再有案件你就让草薙先生自己来跟老师对接就好了。”

是啊，Nothing to lose。所谓的过命交情，说穿了只是过往的回忆。与其在将来的岁月中自我怜悯，心生怨恨，倒不如在当下大大方方地把话说清楚。深深地长呼一口气，内海薰心中作出了定夺。

午餐过后，汤川学和鹰宫真在校园散步。

“真的不考虑做我节目的嘉宾？”鹰宫第十八次发出邀请。

“完全没有兴趣。”

“看来要你点头的话，非得洋海出马把你灌醉才行。”

“欢迎永濑君来找我喝酒，反正他已经见过我最糗的一面。不过事先声明，公事免谈。再加一句，我对我酒后的言论概不负责。”汤川笑着回答。

“既然如此，我也不在你身上浪费时间，我还要回工作室开会商量替补人选。”

“这样吧，”汤川想了一下，“我试着帮你联系几个话题性强的同行，看看他们是否感兴趣，我尽量在三天内把名单发你电邮上。”

鹰宫稍微微鞠躬，“谢谢您，汤川君。”

“鹰宫？”

“嗯？”

“你当初是怎么确定永濑就是你想要牵手的人？”

“这个嘛……”回忆起当年的一幕，鹰宫脸上泛起一丝柔情。“当时我准备离开日本打算回美国发展，他在最后一刻追到机场。他没有说任何挽留的话，只是抱着我说‘你不用再独自努力，你也试着可以依赖别人’，就在那一刻，在这个吊儿郎当的男人身上，我忽然感到了前所未有的安全感。”

“那你怎么回应？”

“我强吻了他。”鹰宫半真半假地回答，饶有兴致的欣赏汤川猛然睁大的瞳孔，她开玩笑地补上一句，“关键时候行动比理论更直接有效，如果不相信的话，你可以适时实践一下。”

笑谈间，鹰宫和汤川同时注意到远处长椅上的身影，不由得停下了脚步。瞥了眼身旁人的脸色，鹰宫不难猜出那就是汤川在纽约微醺时念叨着的“锗小姐”。“好了，我该走了，再见。”

“再见。”汤川准备与旧友握手告别。

看着汤川伸出的手，又偷偷瞄了眼“锗小姐”的神情，鹰宫挑了挑眉，难得地冒出恶作剧念头。她一手把惊愕的汤川拉到跟前，自己往前半步凑到他耳边。“我不是物理学家，但我知道这个世界还有很多事情是现今科学和人类认知所无法解释的。如果你不打开那个盒子，你就会永远受其桎梏，It’s time to think out of the box。”鹰宫状似亲密地在汤川耳边低语，“过一段时间我和洋海会给你寄婚礼请柬，祝你届时能携眷出席。”调皮地向长椅方向眨眨眼，鹰宫真理了理衣角上并不存在的皱褶，踩着高跟鞋哒哒远去。

汤川老师身旁总不乏美女环绕，他也以毫不掩饰对美女的欣赏之情，对此她早有认知，甚至还会偶尔以此调侃。但今天看着他和别人耳鬓厮磨，内海薰还是掩盖不住心中浓浓的醋意。只见美人示威似地对自己眨眼后潇洒转身离去，汤川老师一脸干坏事被当场逮到的神情原地罚站，内海挫败地双手抱头埋在双膝之间，试图与外在世界暂时隔绝。

不知道过了多久，脚步声传来，没有抬头，她却知道来者何人。“老师，我可不可以这里安静地待会儿？”

“嗯。”对方没有说话，也没有离开，只是安静地坐在她身边，熟悉的气息包围着她。

又不知隔了多长时间，内海薰的思绪渐渐平复。若无其事地坐直身子，她随便找了个借口，“对不起，可能前段时间查案太累，失礼了。”

“没事没事，那，你今天来是有新案子吗？”汤川有点生硬地回应。

“不是，我今天是专门来谢谢老师的帮忙。刚好朋友从夏威夷回来带了点KONA咖啡和夏果点心，我便借花献佛，拿到你的研究室。”

“哦，那谢谢你了。”

“是我们警方该谢谢你才对。”

客套一番后，双方陷入了诡异的沉默。

“呃……”汤川斟酌着词句，“刚刚那个是我的老朋友。”

“是那个很出色的电视制作人是吧？她可真是一个大美人呢。”内海试着让自己的语气轻快一点。

“你不要乱想，”说完这句话，汤川脸红了一下，“她来是为了邀请我上电视节目，我回绝了。”

“噢。”

“我说……”汤川嗫嚅着，想一步解释，又不知如何开口。

“这些年，老师在美国还好吗？”内海适时转换话题。

“还不错，虽然生活还是一样的单调，但研究上有了不小的进展，通过和国际同行的交流，眼界也开阔了不少。你还好吗？”

“嗯，偶尔还是会怀疑自己是否适合当警察，可这么些年下来，也都坚持过来了。”

“谢谢你这些年来给我寄的圣诞卡，很抱歉没有回信。”

“没关系，老师在美国一定很忙吧。”

“内海……”

深深呼吸一口气，内海薰郑重地站起来转身面对汤川。“老师，我有话想跟您说，希望您在我说完之前不要打断我。”

汤川点了点头。

“记得刚认识的时候，我曾经用电视剧剧情来骗你说这是我要当警察的原因。实际上，我最初只是单纯地觉得警察主持正义的样子很帅，就是这么一个肤浅的理由，让我选择了这个职业。承蒙老师的照顾，我一步一步走到了现在。不知道从什么时候开始，我用心查案并不仅仅是因为主持正义或者想干出一番成绩让别人刮目相看，而是想像老师一样探求事实的真相，想成为像老师一样优秀的人，我知道永远也无法企及老师的高度，我只是希望通过我的努力，能够离你近一点，再近一点。

老师曾经说过，假如石神一直不懂如何去爱人而活，或许就不会走上犯罪道路。我当时对你说，石神是为了花冈靖子而活的。从某个意义上讲，我也是为了老师而活，因为老师，我才会成为今天更好的自己。我想，我已经深深地爱上了一个人。

听我这样说，老师一定很苦恼吧，一直以来，似乎总是不停地给你添麻烦。那么多年还是凭着直觉感情用事，可我已经不年轻了，就当我利用这剩余的青春任性一次吧。

说这番话之前，我曾暗自期望老师能够给我们这段关系一个明确的答案。但现在我觉得一切都不重要了，你说过，过于计较感情就是在浪费时间。如果老师不想回应，我能够理解，如果老师不想再面对我的话，我也明白，我会跟草薙前辈说以后换一个人跟老师对接。最后，真的很抱歉，很抱歉，给您带来困扰了。”

闭着眼睛，内海薰以意料之外的平静语气不徐不疾地说完这番埋藏在心里多年的话之后，向汤川深深地鞠了一躬，转身准备离开。

“你真的不想知道答案？”汤川学的话从身后传来。

停下脚步，内海摇摇头笑了笑。

“还记得那一次我们被你小学好友困在船舱里吗？”汤川缓缓开腔，“我说过科学家的日常是单调的，与人见面的机会也不多，然而在周而复始的实验中，他们能找到另外一个世界。在乏味狭小的研究室里，他们能感到与人的联系。

曾经，我的世界只有物理研究和理性思考，是你把另一个世界带到了我的研究室来，我在你的世界里感受到希望和喜悦，但也经历了失望和挣扎。我不想面对伤痛，所以我去了纽约，试着躲回我熟悉的物理世界当中，但我发现，我并不愿意真正斩断与另一个世界的联系。你问过我有否真心真意地为某个人奋斗过，我现在可以明确地回答你，你就是那个人，你就是我与世界的联系。”

内海薰转过身，直视汤川学的眼睛。

“那老师，有喜欢过我吗？”

“这个问题，简直就是像在问猫喜不喜欢木天蓼一样愚蠢。”

**……**

“你跟鹰宫制作人以前交往过吗？”

“只是短暂的约会过。”

“比思考还要开心的约会？”

“……我可从来没有送过她锗。”

“那是因为她的生日不是3月2日吧。”

“你说，如果我强吻你，你会有什么反应？”

“你这转移话题的技巧也太烂了。如果你强吻我，估计我会本能反应送你一个过肩摔，当场以袭警的名义逮捕你。”

“这样啊……”

“那假设我强吻你，你会有什么反应？”

“假设要在实验之后才能得到确证，你现在要不要实验一下？”


End file.
